kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 58
D997, Mistyshore. A younger Ran is about to begin his match at the Youth Martial Arts competition. Other participants gossip about him, noting that he was last year's winner, and that he's even stronger than a Half. Ran's mother helps him put on gloves, which she bought because she missed his birthday. Ran is excited because they are the ones advertised by 'Rao-hyung' after Rao won the last Fighter Championship. However, when he tries them out, his father, Tan Sairofe, berates him for playing childish games. Tan points out that many of Ran's friends have already graduated from the magic academy, whereas he hasn't even enrolled. He also adds that his brother graduated at the top of the academy and was accepted at Eloth University without an entrance exam. He insists that Ran's triple attributes are a gift from the gods that he should not waste, and that the only way to gain status is to become a skilled magician. When Ran's mother tries to shut her husband up, a crying Ran counters that his brother wanted to go to Mistyshore University instead and help him study, but his father forced Lutz to go to Eloth. He then runs off. Tan blames him for not studying, but Hana reminds him that Ran's mental age is only around 9. Since his parents always worked hard, Lutz was an older brother, friend, teacher, and parent to him. With Lutz gone, Ran would have a hard time until he finds someone to replace his brother. It is the 2nd day of the 12th month of the year N15. Leez dreams about fighting over a barrel of yogurt. Her bracelet turns on, and she ends up damaging the wall. Seeing her fast asleep, Asha decides to order something first, only to see a bill drop out of the menu for a large amount of food. Annoyed, she wakes Leez by casting bhavati indra on her. The surprised Leez complains that she nearly died, but Asha claims that she wouldn't have died, plus she suffered less damage than expected. Asha then tells her not to order room service when she isn't there, since it makes the person who wanted to eat with her look like an idiot. Surprised by this admission, Leez offers to eat with her again, but Asha declines. They suddenly hear people causing a commotion over a Mr. Kasak. Leez realizes that Yuta isn't there and becomes worried. Asha spots Yuta from the window, and tells Leez they'll go and find him. Ran attempts to read Learning in Pictures: Intermediate level Topology by Ignorance Publishers (Webtoons: Unknown Publishers). Frustrated by the math symbols, he throws the book aside. He wonders if he should go on that graduation quest, but doesn't want to because Asha looks so vicious. Rana tells him not to miss the opportunity. When she realizes that he didn't recognize who the person is, she reveals that she's Asha, the 5th-ranked magician. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (kid Ran): Chapter 9: Rival has begun. This younger Ran appears to be 9 years old, but he was actually 18, and now he's 36 years old... Come to think of it, this means Leez wasn't even born yet during this time. ** (kid Ran punching a rock): I worked on the characters' hair styles a bit without giving them too much detail because that's too much work... Ran's dad is a pureblood with a tail fetish and mom is a Half. You can see her tail. ** (kid Ran with his brother): Lutz was previously mentioned in Ep.56 as the Priest of Creation in Eloth. Obviously he is a Quarter, too, so he's twice as old as he looks. He will show up in flashbacks for a while. By the way, among the human characters, Lutz is the most handsome (except for a certain female?!) The brothers have similar hair but they are very different. ** (Leez's food bill): 1 rarv coin = 50 Won (South Korean currency), approx. USD $0.05. 1 silver coin = 5000 Won, approx. USD $4.60. 1 gold coin = 50,000 Won, approx. USD $46. Five bowls of rice (Gonggibap) costs 10,000 Won, approx. USD $9.20. Quite expensive... Because they rip off super rich magicians! * About the trip to Mistyshore: ** Kalibloom is a half-circumference away from Atera, or 20,000 km. Mistyshore appears to be roughly a quarter-circumference, say 10,000 km (very roughly). ** Asha uses three teleports per day, and uses a Hunter's Eyes x50, which she got from Lorraine. ** Leez chased after thieves on the 22nd day of the 11th month. She departed with Asha from Atera the day after, so on the 23nd of the 11th month. Here, we see that they have arrived in Mistyshore on the 2nd of the 12th month. Since the Kubera month has 36 days, this means the total travel time was about 16 days. ** Assuming that the distance spent walking is minimal compared to the distance covered by teleport, this means that in 15 days, Asha traveled about 10,000 km using 3 teleports per day, so each teleport covered a distance of about 10,000 / 15 / 3 = about 222 km. ** Accounting for the Hunter's Eyes x50, this means Asha's vision range would have to be 222 / 50 = 4.4 km. This is a reasonable range for a human to see, especially since Asha has perfect eye vision, and the Kubera world doesn't appear to be polluted. * Ran's mother's name is Hana Lehn. Her parents, Nard Lehn and Hanuman, also appear in Currygom's side novel, The Finite. * Ran refers to Rao as Rao-hyung. This is the first of several indications that he knew Rao personally. * Rao Leez won the Fighter Championship in D995. In Episode 1, we see a photo of him giving his medal to his wife, Anna Haias, as a birthday present. * Asha chastises Leez for not caring about Yuta, even though Leez did try to find Yuta, but refrained from going too far to avoid upsetting Asha. * Ignorance Publishers has also published another book: An Easy-to-read Summary of Bhavati Kubera. Incidentally, this book requires the reader to have learned Intermediate level Topology. * Ran hates Asha because she wrote Topology is Really Easy, and because Rana won't stop talking about how great she is. References